


links is dumb but so is prince sidon

by sirsoep



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, M/M, Other, i wrote this at three in the morning, selective mute link, there’s no OCs i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsoep/pseuds/sirsoep
Summary: link is dumb than gets upset than sidon teases him. wow such a great summaryWhen Link accepts a quest he is betrayed and on the brink of death. After Prince Sidon helps him regain confidence Link wonders if he should give Sidon a chance





	1. Chapter 1

As Link reached the top of Shatterback Peak he felt a thrill run through him. It was always his favorite part when he would reach the top of a mountain or cliff or hill. When his stamina was low and he thought he wouldn’t make it. That’s when Link felt happiest. That and when he got to jump, paraglide, or dive off the tall thing.

He eyed the water below and lept off the edge. As he fell, he stretched his body out into a dive, picking up speed, before snapping open his paraglider at the last moment. 

His body jerked up as the air caught in the fabric of his paraglider and his feet skimmed along the surface of the water, nearly hitting a passing Zora in the head. 

Link looked back and gave the man a sheepish grin as he was swept away by the wind. 

Safely standing on the pillars beneath the Zora Domain, Link winced in embarrassment as he remembered almost hitting that poor man.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, ” Link cursed “Stupid!” 

The words bounced around in his head taking on a rhythm of their own

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb .’ 

He climbed up the ladder to the bridge 

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb.’ 

He hopped out onto the bridge

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb.’  
‘Stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb.’  
‘Stupid, stupid, stupid, dumb.’ 

“LINK!”

Link snapped awake out of his thoughts. he looked at the Zora trying to get his attention and widened his eyes in response. 

“Sorry for yelling sir, but you were completely zoned out”, the young soldier looked and sounded upset. 

Link shrugged apologetically. 

“I’m so sorry for asking you but since you are the champion, and you tamed van rugh,” the soldier paused, Link could see him struggling to ask, “I was wondering if you could kill the hinox that lives around here”. These last few words were rushed and Link could barely understand. 

Link nodded, what's one more quest. He’ll just add it onto the list. Like find that lady's dog or defeat all four divine beasts and kill Ganon who has cursed this land and has existed for God knows how long. 

The boy’s face lit up, “Thank you!” 

Link nodded and walked off quickly before the boy had a chance to say anything else. 

Link wandered around Zora’s Domain looking for something to kill time. He wanted to wait until night fell so he could sneak up on the hinox while it slept. Call it unfair for the beast, but it was easier for Link. 

He ducked into the only shop in Zora's Domain and looked around. When he first came here many months ago it was so he could tame Van Ruta. Since he had just woken up from his century long nap, he had very few of the items in this store and bought many supplies here. Now he had almost everything the store had to offer already tucked away neatly in his Sheikah Slate. 

He walked over to the arrows that were displayed and picked up a zap arrow, idly twisting it through his fingers. 

He remembered how he had to kill the lynel up on Shatterback Peak just to get enough zap arrows so he and Prince Sidon could get close enough to the great beast that Link could board it. 

It had been months since he had conquered the Divine Beast, so he really had no purpose being in this region but for some reason when Link last opened his Sheikah Slate to teleport to a shrine he choose the one here. 

“Careful with those,” a voice whispered in his ear, “You’re surrounded by Zora people, you wouldn’t want to drop that”. 

Link jumped and almost did drop the zap arrows but managed to place them safely back where he found them. 

He frowned at Prince Sidon, who had come up behind him. 

“Sorry, sorry!” the prince grinned, “I couldn't help myself, you just looked so absent minded” 

Link’s frown only deepened as the princes grin widened. He didn’t want to do this again, every time he came to this place and saw the prince..

Great now he was thinking like some lovestruck kid going through their cringy stage. THIS is why he hates the prince. 

Link took one last look at the princes face and pushed past him to the exit. It was rapidly approaching nightfall so he really did need to go. It was a long trek up the path to the Hinox. 

“Where are you going?” the prince called after him, “We were having a conversation!” 

Link turned around and gave him a gesture everyone understands. 

Sidon, ignoring it, called out again “Where are you going?”

Link mimed himself killing a Hinox and then himself killing Sidon. 

The prince laughed and waved to his small champion, “Alright then my friend, go pick some flowers!”

Yeah Link isn’t the best at charades.


	2. of hinoxs and bowsmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link tries to be smart but then ends up being dumb again 
> 
> but fr he gets hurt and then hurt some more

Link crouched on the cliff above the Hinox. He was planning on jumping off and using the momentum to drive his sword through the beast’s heart. That should deal enough damage so he could quickly finish it off. 

Before he thought too much about it, Link eyed the ground and the sleeping Hinox, mentally calculating the fall. He took a few steps back before running and jumping full speed off the side of the cliff.

He easily landed the hit, but what he wasn’t expecting were the arrows that hit his side.

‘fuck fuck fuck dumb cunt’

Link fell to the ground, bouncing and rolling against the rocky terrain. He saw red before his eyes as the pain hit him. 

‘fuck fuck fuck dumb cunt’

“Not now, not now!” Link panted, “I need to think! Not now!” 

He moaned and grabbed his shield just as another rain of arrows fell towards him. 

The Hinox, awake and only slightly weakened now, began to stomp towards him. Link ran backwards, keeping an eye out for arrows. He equipped his bow and bomb arrows and fired off a quick round at the beast. 

His arrows were true, and the Hinox’s eye was hit. It was one of the monsters only weak points, which Link had learned after much time dedicated to killing monsters. But instead of killing the beast it only enraged it. The Hinox pulled a tree out of the ground and began swinging it at Link. 

“Fuck.” Link muttered. 

At this point the only thing Link could do was run, albeit not very well. With the injuries from the arrows, he wouldn’t be able to fight this monster tonight.

‘Oh fuck! The arrows,’ Link remembered, ‘I have to watch out for arrows!’

As if the hidden bowsman could sense his thoughts, another volley of arrows flew towards the small champion. This time they lodged themselves in his legs before Link could raise his shield. 

Now he was at the edge of the cliff. Cornered by the Hinox and by the bowsman, the only place Link had to go was down. 

Even though he had performed a similar feat earlier today, and from a much higher peak, jumping from this cliff was the last thing Link wanted to do.

With injured legs and side, it would be a miracle if he could make it to the bottom of the palace like he did earlier. Even then, he could die down there from his injuries before anyone found him. 

On the other hand if he just dived down, he would float downstream until he came to a waterfall. Where he would then fall to his death. 

Link knew his thoughts were frantic and dramatic right now, but it was a desperate situation and he felt like he had earned the right to be dramatic. 

Neither option was ideal but he didn’t have a choice. He made up his mind to glide to the palace. That was the safer option. 

He braced himself to jump but now it was too late. The Hinox swung its arm, hitting Link. Once again Link saw red as his body jolted and pain registered. He was knocked off the side of the cliff and didn’t have time to open his paraglider before his body hit the water. 

The cold water was a shock to his system as he flailed wildly trying to keep his head above the water. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he should try to save his energy and let the river carry him along, but all logic was being replaced by panic right now. 

As Link struggled on the surface of the water, with his eyes shut tight, his arm struck against something solid. He latched on with the strength and panic of a madman. 

“Please be a rock. Please be a rock. Please be a rock.” Link prayed, hoping that whatever he was holding on to was not a log, fish, or ocotorok. 

He peeled his eyes open. It was a rock. Thank Hylia. 

Link surveyed the small rock he clung to. It wasn’t big enough to climb up on, but it was a place for him to rest and to calm down, if only briefly. 

Link looked downstream to where the waterfall lay ahead. If he hadn’t of grabbed onto this rock he would have fallen over the side and Link didn’t want to think about what would happen if he fell off the side. 

“Link! Link!” A strong voice called out the champions name. 

Link looked up to see the prince swimming towards him, worry written all over his face. Link smiled, a weary happy smile, relief flooding his system as he realized he was going to be okay. Carelessly Link raised his arm to wave at the prince as Sidon drew nearer. 

Link quickly realized that it was a mistake. The strong arms that Link could normally count on to pull himself up to the peak of a mountain, or to shove a fallen rock or tree out of his way, were limp and frozen from the icy water. His grip came loose from the rock and Link was swiftly pulled over the side of the waterfall by the current.

As Link tumbled through the air, he struggled to send the correct signals to his arms. 

‘Move, just fucking move!’ He thought desperately ‘Grab the damned glider!’

Just before he hit the surface of the water, he was able to pull the glider out and he snapped it open. He hung on with shaky weak hands as the glider began losing momentum and heading towards the river once again. He closed his eyes in defeat and let himself fall in the freezing water. 

He floated limp along the river, drifting in and out of consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and shut, he knew he needed to keep them open but the longer he tried the less important it seemed. 

Just as he decided to give in to the darkness that kept coaxing him from the space behind his eyelids, he felt a warmth surround him. 

Dimly he registered that he was being lifted out of the river and gently placed on the river bank. Even through his closed lids he could see a soft blue light moving around. He could feel the warmth that it brought as it healed his wounds. 

“It is my pleasure.” 

His eyes snapped open as he heard the voice that he would recognize anywhere. He saw the fleeting form of Mipha being pulled away by the wind and reached a hand out towards her. She sadly smiled and began to stretch her arm out as well, but not before her ghost disappeared. 

Link sighed and laid back down on the soft warm sand, choosing to hold onto the fact that he got to see Mipha and be touched by her. It was better than the alternative, the fact that she had come into his grasp and then vanished again. Once again, the champion had been helpless when he was most needed.

Link closed his eyes. For now he would rest on the river bank. He found that sometimes ignoring his problems helped them to go away.

Link didn’t plan on sleeping for Hylia knows how long but it was certainly better then thinking about what he should be doing and what he needs to do. 

He groaned and rolled onto his side. Mipha may have healed his wounds but his back was still sore from sleeping on the ground for so long. 

He groaned again but for a different reason.

Link needed to go back to Zora’s Domain and tell the young Zora who had asked him to kill the Hinox that he had failed. But that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. This wasn’t something he wanted to admit. The champion of Hyrule taken down by a simple Hinox and bowman. Link desperately wished he didn’t have these expectations following him around. 

He let himself imagine what would be happening if Ganon had never awoken. Zelda would be safe with her father, the monsters that roamed the land would be gone for good. The innocent Hylians that had been hurt or killed would be safe in their homes and he would be able to be whoever he wanted to be. He wouldn’t have to live up to the title of Champion or the Savior of Hyrule. He could finally find somewhere he could be happy and safe, maybe find someone he wanted to stay with…

Link shook his head, he would go back to Zora’s Domain today. It didn’t do him any good to put it off. Slowly Link sat up, he recognized the small hill in front of him, he had been carried all the way to Hylia Lake by the powerful river. 

He mentally ran through what surrounded him. He knew there was a tower and a few shrines nearby. There was also many monster camps. 

Link decided to teleport to the top of the tower so he could survey his surroundings better and paraglide to where he needed to go. 

He punched the instructions into his Shlekiah Slate and felt his body begin the unnerving process of traveling by shrines and towers.

He watched as his body started to unravel in glowing blue strands of light and float upwards. Link closed his eyes as the process reached his head. 

Moments later Link opened his eyes to a dizzying view from the top of the tower. The stars overhead shone so brightly he was able to see at night just as well as he could in the daytime. While Link was watching the constellations overhead, out of the corner of his eye he saw something bright fall from the sky. His entire body was filled with a jolt as he realized what it was. A star fragment. 

Sometimes at night a star would fall to the ground. Those fragment sold for very high prices since they were so rare. They were also very beautiful. Link didn’t understand the science behind the star fragments but he knew he wanted it. 

As he stepped off the side of the tower to paraglide to the fallen star, he made a mental note to ask Impa about it next time he visited her. 

The wind hit him and a grin stretched across his face. The memory of his previous defeat fell away as he soared through the sky, adrenaline making his heart beat faster. 

‘I’ll go back to Zora’s Domain after this.’ 

Link thought as he forgot about the expectations weighing heavily on him and just smiled at the thought of a new adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this chapter a bit longer so that i could make up for the super short first one sorry. hopefully this is interesting. 
> 
> leave anon hate in the comments  
> (or don’t it doesn’t matter to me) 
> 
> i don’t know if i want to continue this, originally planned out like 20 or so chapters. but now i’m kinda bored with it soooo idk
> 
> peace out -sir soep


	3. procrastination time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link preforms the most extra procrastination tactic in the history of procrastination. him and zelda are reunited and it’s finally time to see sidon again.

It was months before Link returned to Zora’s Domain 

Link had intended to go back sooner. He really had. But between finding that lady’s lost chickens and helping that old man across the river he had somehow traveled across half of Hyrule and ended up in the desert, far away from Zora’s Domain. 

And since he was already there, he might as well capture the last Divine Beast, right? 

And since he had all the Divine Beasts he might as well get the sword that seals the darkness, right? 

And since he had all the tools to defeat Ganon with, he might as well defeat him, right? 

‘I’m not procrastinating,’ thought Link as he swung the Master Sword at Ganon, ‘This is productive and procrastinating isn’t productive.’ 

He defeated Ganon and freed all of Hyrule, including Zelda in an attempt to forget about the handsome prince that he was avoiding. What he didn’t foresee was the princess wanting to go to Zora’s Domain. 

If he had taken a moment to think about it logically then he would have realized that’s what she would have wanted. Mipha was like a sister to her and Zora’s Domain had a welcoming air to it that everyone loved. It was a calm peaceful place to find healing and that’s what Zelda needed right now after a century of battling Ganon alone. 

“Link!” The princess had wailed as she had thrown her arms around him after the battle, “Link, I want to go home!” 

Link’s breath had hitched and he had cleared his throat, trying to get a sentence to form. 

“We are at the castle, princess.” He had winced at the sound of his voice, rusty from disuse and at the feeble attempt to calm her. 

“No,” that had only prompted Zelda to cry harder “I want to go home to Mipha! Please Link…” 

From there her words had descended into incoherent wails and sobs but still Link had held her, he had been afraid to let her go. 

“Link!” The princess called out to him, drawing him out of his memories, “Link! We’re almost there!” 

Her royal training forgotten, Princess Zelda’s face was flushed at the thought of returning to Zora’s Domain. Her happiness was laid bare for the world to see and she couldn’t care less. Link had tried to explain to her, through halting pieces of broken sentences that they could use his Sheikah Slate to travel there. 

The princess had told him that after such a long time trapped in the castle she was overjoyed at the prospect of journeying through her kingdom. And so travel through her kingdom they did. 

Link showed her the mountains and plains he had come to know so well during his time roaming through Hyrule. Link was with her as she saw firsthand the damage Calamity Ganon had wrought. He watched her as she talked to the people of her kingdom, rejoicing their victories and mourning their lost children and families with them. When she saw the destroyed villages and homes he had been with her. While she listened to stories of people who lost something, he stood there silent. 

The Champion had showed her how to tame a wild horse and how to teach it to trust you. Link saw as she rediscovered the beauty that Hyrule held. He helped her to catch her first fairy, the otherworldly creature bathing her in a pale pink light. When she watched a sunrise crest the peak of the hill, he got to see her face as she took in the new day. With the princess by his side Link began to see Hyrule as a place to call home and not as a place he was bound to, both by loyalty and by oath. 

He jumped at a gentle touch on his arm and looked down to the princesses worried face. 

“Are you alright?” she gently asked, “I’ve been calling your name for ages.” 

Link dismounted the horse he was riding and nodded, that yes he was okay. He gestured at the horses then held his hand up in the universal sign for stop, and shrugged. 

“Why are we stopped?” Zelda guessed. When Link nodded she continued on with an explanation. “There’s rocks blocking this part of the road, we can’t continue on horseback.” 

Link nodded again and started the easy climb over the rocks before he heard a screech. He peeked back over the rocks to see the disgruntled face of the princess. 

“Link! I need you to help me!” the princess stomped her foot. 

He slid back down to the ground on the opposite side of Zelda and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had two options, help the princess and quietly brood for the rest of the trip to Zora’s Domain. Or he could have a little fun and lightheartedly tease the princess. 

Once again he peaked over the rock. The princess huffed angrily and tapped her foot, obviously waiting for Link’s assistance. Link flashed her a grin and winked. He quickly dropped back out of the princess view. 

This time Princess Zelda got the message. 

“I swear to Hylia Link! If you don’t come help me right now!” The princess didn’t finish her threat but Link knew there wasn’t much she could do to hurt him, so he wasn’t scared. 

Link smiled to himself, he knew Zelda thought that she wasn’t like other princesses but when it came down to it she was. He settled down to wait for the princess. 

Some time later he felt a hand grip the top of his head. Zelda huffed as she used his hair to pull herself to the top of the rock. Link winced and stumbled as he was yanked back and forth by the breathless princess. She mounted the small summit and grinned in triumph, “Ha! I did it! Take that!”. Her words trailed off into a scream as she fell off the top of the rock and directly onto the small champion. 

After disentangling himself from the princess, Link stood up and offered her a hand and an apologetic smile. Princess Zelda slapped his hand away and stood up by herself, “Thanks for nothing Link!”. But as she walked away Link could see the smile playing at her lips. 

The rest of the trip to Zora’s Domain was quiet, with both Zelda and Link lost in their own thoughts. 

They soon arrived at the palace, and Link looked up to see Sidon standing at the entrance waiting for them. 

Link cleared his throat and stepped forward past the princess. “Hello Sidon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay the author is posting something good finally *jazz hands* 
> 
> leave anon hate in the comments, or just plain old hate idc. 
> 
> peace out and thank you -sir soep


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally links actions catch up with him. things are said. lots of angst.

“Hello Sidon.” 

Immediately Link’s cheeks started to burn. Why did he say that? Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? Those two words couldn’t make up for the many months of his absence. 

The words started to echo through his head. His breath hitched as his throat tightened, Link retreated behind Zelda and stood behind her. Using her as a shield between Sidon and himself. 

Sidon looked stunned, he had a strange smile on his face. The tall prince opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the overeager princess. 

“Where’s Mipha? I’ve missed her so much!” 

Link drew in a sharp breath. He had meant to tell her what had happened to Mipha and the other Champions and he had tried to. But every time he tried his voice seemed to freeze. It was already hard enough for him to try and speak about normal things. How could he speak of such a large failure as this. He had failed to save them. He couldn’t save Zelda and because of his weakness hundreds, if not thousands of people were hurt. Including the people closest to him. 

“Link didn’t tell you?” Sidon asked, “Mipha’s dead. All the Champions are.” Sidon didn’t say it but Link could hear it, ‘Thanks to Link, my sister is dead.’ 

Zelda slowly turned around to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears, face filled with disgust and anger. Link quickly knelt on the ground, trying to wordlessly convey that he was sorry. He knew that if he tried to speak right now, the words that came out of his mouth would be jumbled and nonsense. 

“Link. Look at me.” Her voice held a century of suffering. A century of waiting to be freed and hope of being reunited with her closest companions. Link looked up to meet her eyes. She slapped him across the face. “Why didn’t you say anything! How could you do this to me!” 

Her tears started to run freely, now that her hope had been completely destroyed. 

“Say something! Why won’t you say anything! You useless..!” She stopped herself mid-sentence, face stricken with horror and grief. 

Link still knelt before her, ashamed and regretful. “Get up.” The princesses voice was shaky. When Link didn’t immediately move she yelled at him once more. “Get! Up!” 

He obeyed. He got up. And he walked away. 

Link had barely made it out of earshot before everything hit him at once. This time it was the hero’s turn to weep as he processed what had happened. 

He started to run. Where Link was running, he didn’t know but all he wanted was to get away. Run away from the princess. Run away from her disappointment and anger at him. He just had to get away from all of it. 

He tripped over a log and stumbled. 

“AGGHHH!” Link screamed until his throat was hoarse. “Fuck! Why do I..!” He grabbed his throat, “Why can’t I just! I just want to, I just want to talk to people!” His sobs started coming faster and faster, Link was gasping for air now. “I don’t want to run away anymore!” He stumbled and fell over his words as he pled to the goddess or whatever invisible force was there controlling fate. Link ran like a madman. He could escape his actions if he went far enough. 

“I want to forget everything again! I don’t want to remember this!” His vision started to blur and spots started to dance before his eyes. Link slowed down and collapsed onto his knees. “Fuck…fuck...fuck.” He clawed at the ground as his world started to collapse. 

He realized something and Link laughed to himself. This is the most he’s talked in over a century. 

“Now that’s irony.” He muttered this out loud, sweat and tears mingling as they ran down his face. 

He curled up into himself, his face pressing into his knees. His body felt like it was vibrating, like he would explode at any moment. He was a bomb about to go off. Link started to bite down on his thumb in an attempt to keep himself together. When he felt the bitter taste of blood in his mouth, he dimly realized he should stop but he didn’t. 

Something touched his back. Images of all the monsters he fought instantly rushed up in his mind. It was a member of the Yiga Clan about to strike him and kill him. It was Ganon, come back from the grave to exact his revenge. In one fluid movement, Link leapt up, drew his sword, and knocked his assailant to the ground. 

He held the sword to the creature’s neck. His vision was almost gone, all he could see was darkness and a few patches of light. Link was acting purely off of instinct and adrenaline currently. His body felt weak, he knew he was about to pass out. 

He had to kill this thing before it killed him. Link plunged his sword down and struck the figure laying on the grass in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave anon hate in the comments 
> 
> okay so i’m just gonna explain some stuff real fast. so link in this chapter is having a panic attack. i wanted to make it accurate so it’s based off my panic attacks. the reason his vision is gone is because of a mixture of extreme anxiety and dyslexia, which already screws with your vision or makes you see things. some dyslexic people see dots or get “tunnel vision” where their vision starts closing in. if you made it the bottom of this ily! 
> 
> xoxo -sir soep


	5. sidon takes the spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince sidon steps up and tried to comfort link. it’s pretty fluffy oops

“Hello Sidon.” 

Sidon watched as the small hero retreated behind Zelda, clearly embarrassed. 

Sidon tried to shake off the shock of hearing Link speak for the first time. He knew he had to say something in return but he didn’t know what. Prince Sidon didn’t want to scare off Link so he would never say anything to him again. 

He opened his mouth to try and say something but was cut off by the Princesses excited question. 

“Where’s Mipha? I’ve missed her so much!”

Sidon winced, how could Link not have told her about his sister's death? 

“Link didn't tell you?” Sidon asked gently, “Mipha’s dead. All the Champions are.” Prince Sidon told her. He mentally berated himself for how he was handling the situation. ‘Link it’s not your fault.’

He peeked over at Link’s face, and like always Link was unreadable. No one would know what Link was feeling unless Link showed them purposefully. 

What happened next was a blur to Sidon. 

Zelda slowly turned around to look at Link, her eyes brimming with tears. Link quickly knelt on the ground.

‘Come on Link, right now would be a great time to say something!’ Sidon anxiously thought. 

His eyes darted back and forth from Zelda to Link and back to Zelda again. He helplessly wondered if he should step in to interfere but never did. 

“Link. Look at me.” Zelda’s voice sounded like it held the weight of a century. Sidon watched as Link looked up to meet her gaze. She slapped him across the face.

“Why didn’t you say anything!” 

Her tears started to run freely. 

“Say something now! You useless..!” She stopped herself mid-sentence, face stricken with horror and grief. 

Link still knelt before her. “Get up.” The princesses voice was shaky. When Link didn’t immediately move she yelled at him once more. “Get! Up!” 

Sidon watched helplessly as Link shakily rose to his feet and turned around. He could see Link’s shoulders shaking, just barely containing his sobs. Link slowly started to walk off but quickly burst into running. 

When Link ran off, Sidon hesitated for a moment before following him. What if Link didn’t want to see him? Link never looked excited to see the Prince or to give him any reason to think so. But the matter of the truth was Sidon wanted to follow Link.

He wanted to be there for him, to be a dashing prince charming. Now was the time for Sidon to push aside his insecurities and to go to his knight. 

Determined and resolute, Prince Sidon followed after Link. 

The small hero was running quickly, and Prince Sidon was struggling to keep up with him on land. 

He saw Link trip over a log and Sidon increased his speed, he would swoop in and catch him. Sidon would be the hero now. 

His fantasy was shattered when Link started screaming. A painful, animalistic scream. Shocked, Sidon stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Fuck! Why do I..!” Link grabbed his throat, “Why can’t I just! I just want to, I just want to talk to people!” Sidon could Link’s sobs started coming faster and faster, he was gasping for air.

“I don’t want to run away anymore!” 

Sidon, still in shock over witnessing this private moment between Link and Hylia, didn’t move when Link started to run again. 

Now it was Sidons turn to be upset. He cursed to himself as he started to run after Link. 

‘Was this really how he felt all this time? I told him I’d always be there for him. Why didn’t he trust me, why didn’t he let me help him?’

Sidon slowed down as he came up to a clearing in the woods. He saw Link on his knees, head bowed down, touching the cold dirt. 

He heard Link laughing to himself, and then mutter something he didn’t quite catch. 

Sidon was mentally debating whether or not he should go up to Link. The prince didn’t like to admit it but he was scared. He had never seen this side of Link, and he didn’t know what to do. 

He watched as Link completely collapsed onto the ground, curling up into himself. Sidon’s heart ached for the hero he loved. It was terrifying to watch the person, that all of Hyrule considered to be their savior, act like a wounded child. 

Sidon steeled himself and slowly approached Link. He gently touched the hero’s back. 

He didn’t think that Link, in one movement, would leap up, draw his sword, and knock Sidon to the ground. 

Link held the sword to Sidon’s neck. Terrified, Sidon was breathing heavily as he stared into Links eyes. The normally lively and sparkling eyes were cloudy and unseeing. Sidon realized that Link wasn’t experiencing reality right now. Link was caught up in the past and in his worst nightmares. He could see the fear in Link's teary eyes, and could only wonder at what Link thought was going on right now. 

Link started to strike down on Sidon, and the prince caught the blade between his palms before it struck him. He wrenched the sword out of Links hands and swept the hero up into his arms. Sidon’s heart started to beat faster the second he felt Link’s warmth against his chest. 

Link was small and easy to hold, at least he would be if he wasn’t struggling so much. Sidon could only imagine the horrors that were flashing before Link’s unseeing eyes. Nightmares and terrifying encounters, which Link has experienced many of, were probably replaying.

Sidon held Link closer, whispering comforting words into the hero’s golden hair. 

Gradually Link stopped struggling as hard, and leaned into the princes warmth, instead of fighting to get away. 

Sidon sat down, still effortlessly holding Link, leaned back against a tree stump. Leaning his cheek against the top of Links head, he realized that he could stay here forever. The warm sunlight bathing the ground in gold. Link snuggling into his chest. Link’s eyelashes gently brushing against Sidon’s shoulder as the small hero blinked. Link’s warmth. Link. 

Link’s breath had returned to a steady pace and he was no longer fighting against him so Sidon started to lift Link off his chest reluctantly. 

‘I was just holding him like that to calm him down,’ Sidon told himself as he felt his cheeks start to blush, ‘I was being a good friend. Yes friend.’

Link let out an indignant noise of protest and wrapped his arms around Sidon. He buried his face in the Zora’s warm chest and mumbled something. 

Sidon felt his tail fin stiffen as the hero’s lips brushed against his. 

“Pardon?” He asked carefully, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Link repeated what he had said, “I want to stay here.” The words were muffled and clumsy, but they were there. 

Sidon could help the grin that stretched across his face, “Alright Sir Link, whatever would help you to be happy.” 

And so they sat there, Link curled into the prince and the prince holding the hero. Both of them bathed in the sunlight, the warmth sinking into their bones. Prince Sidon was content for once to let the silence carry them both, without wanting to fill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long break in between updates, i don’t have an excuse. 
> 
> this is super fluffy so sorry, but *jazz hands* i wanted to write a comfort fic. 
> 
> cheers - sir soep
> 
> leave the anon hate in the comments my dudes


	6. can’t we just talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they *finally* communicate. it’s awkward and painful but hey it’s there. 
> 
> Sidon and Link finally explain to each other why they did the things they did

Link buried his face into Sidon’s chest, cheeks burning. He didn’t know what to do now, he had just had a complete breakdown in front of the person he most admired. 

And now he was sitting in that persons lap with their arms wrapped round him and their cheek resting on the top of his head. 

Don’t get Link wrong, it was nice. It was better than nice it was fantastic. It made beating Ganon worth it. Everything he had ever gone through almost seemed like it was worth it if it had led up to this moment. 

Link changed the position of his head on Sidon’s chest and heard the princes sleepy grunt as his headrest moved. 

He felt his eyelashes brushing against Sidon’s chest. 

‘Is this alright?’ Link wondered, ‘Is this selfish of me, what if he hates this.’ 

Link started to struggle to get out of the princes arms, his small frame having trouble getting off of Sidon’s lap. 

The princes arm tightened around him. 

“I thought you wanted to stay here.” 

Link continued to struggle in vain, his arms flailing and legs kicking in the air as he tried to get up. 

“Link,” the sound of his name was so tender and soft, it made Link pause. “Link please.” 

Link, with a huff, leaned back against Sidon again, this time the back of his head on the warm chest. He peered up at Sidon through his shaggy bangs and found that the prince was looking down at him. 

“I’m afraid.” Prince Sidon paused, Link knew he hated showing any weakness, so why was the prince telling him this?

“I’m afraid that if I let you go you’ll pretend that this never happened.” Sidon’s voice was low and almost a whisper.

“I want you to be happy.” Sidon averted his gaze, “You can’t be happy if you keep everything to yourself. I heard you, in the woods.” 

Sidon bit his lip and looked back down at Link, eyes starting to fill with tears. “I didn’t know you felt like that, I could have helped you. You would be happier if I had helped you!” 

The prince buried his face on the top of Link’s head, the smooth golden hair drying up his tears. 

Link could feel the prince’s body begin to start shaking from trying to control his tears and Sidon’s normally steady heartbeat started to accelerate. 

“Please, I don’t know how to help you.” This last sentence was a whisper and Link had to strain to hear it. “I don’t know what to do.”

Link slowly started to pry himself out of Sidon’s arms. Sidon let himself go limp and allowed the hero to climb out of his lap. He didn’t move and stayed in the same position, head bowed and arms wrapped around himself. 

Link knelt before him. He cradled the princes face in both hands, gently wiping away tears with his thumbs. He lifted the princes head up so he could meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Link managed. “I’m sorry. I was trying not to hurt you.” 

“By hurting yourself?” Sidon pushed Link’s hand away, “I want you to be happy, how could I be alright when the person I treasure most is hurting?”

“But why?” Link looked down. 

“Why what.” The words were sharp and broken. 

“Why would you treasure me?” He lifted his eyes to meet Sidon’s, no longer caring that he was starting to cry once again. “Why me?”

Sidon laughed, a hurt and bitter laugh, the laugh of a broken person. “Why not you? You’re the most beautiful and strong person I’ve ever met. You defeated Ganon single handedly after waking up with no memories. You could of walked away.” 

Link shook his head. No he couldn’t of. 

“No! You could. You didn’t know us, didn’t know me,” The princes voice broke, “You didn’t know who I was, or Zelda, or anyone. You’re a hero Link. And my most beloved friend.”

Link hesitantly reached his hand out again and touched Sidon’s face. He was shocked when the prince leaned into the gesture. 

Link paused for a moment and tried to find the right words to say. 

“I’m sorry.” Link was finding it harder to talk with every passing second. “I wanted to protect you. I couldn’t protect Zelda. I failed.”

He hesitated, but continued, “I wanted to protect you at least.” Link didn’t break Sidon’s gaze. “You are my prince.”

Sidon slowly raised his arm, mirroring the hero. 

Link lowered his head, “I will protect you, until the end of time.” 

Sidon buried his head into the hero’s shoulder, embracing him. 

Link allowed him to stay there for a moment but then removed himself from the prince’s grasp once more.

As gently as possible, Link asked. “Is there anything else?”

“What?” 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Link asked awkwardly, “You know? Communication.” 

Prince Sidon opened his mouth to shoot down the idea but reconsidered, “Actually, there is. Why do you not speak?”

Link immediately felt himself start to shut down. He shook his head, this question was not going to get answered today. 

“Oh, I’m sorry if I pushed too far.”

Link looked at Prince Sidon’s worried cute face and smiled. He gestured at the princes lap, asking if he could be held again. 

Prince Sidon opened his arms and drew the hero back into his embrace. Some time had passed since they had come into the forest and the sun was now setting. Normally the prince would have insisted on them going back to the castle. But tonight? Tonight he was content to stay in this moment for a little longer, even though it wasn’t a perfect moment, it was still something that had brought truth into the light. 

Link lay there in Sidon’s embrace, mind whirling as he tried to figure out what to do next. A sudden tightening of Sidon’s arms around him stopped his minds worrying. 

Link looked over to see the sunset, and instead of thinking about the monsters that could attack him or how to escape if needed he had only one thought. 

‘I can’t wait to see the stars.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not shown above:   
> link wearing sunglasses, turning to the camera, and saying “and that kids is how you do the communication”
> 
> i can’t tell you how many times i’ve spelled links name like “lonk”
> 
> peace out- sir soep 
> 
> leave anon hate in the commentsp


	7. gotta get the upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda gets to anxious to wait for sidon and link to return and sets off to find them.

Zelda paced nervously around Zora’s Domain. She soon discovered that this palace was not designed for pacing. The many guards and Zora’s running around, as well as the architecture, made it difficult for her to walk in a straight line. 

After the tenth time tripping over a little kid and her fifth time bumping into a wall trying not to run over someone, Zelda decided that she had enough. 

“King Dorephan!” 

The king raised an eyebrow at her in greeting. Or the ridge that would have been an eyebrow if he was a Hylian. He was still getting used to her yelling again. Before the Calamity had arisen, she would spend days upon days in the Zora’s domain. She would come when the pressure her own father put on her became too much, and so, in that way, King Dorephan became much like her second father. 

King Dorephan becoming her stand in father also meant he was used to her theatrics. 

“You have to send out a search party for Link and for Sidon. They could be hurt! Or lost.” She stretched her face out into a dramatic expression. 

“The hero of Hyrule? Lost? Sidon could be lost, yes. But if Link is with him everything should be okay.” 

“You need to find them!”

“Zelda. Why are you so upset?” King Dorephan leaned forward from his spot on his throne. 

“Because he could be hurt!”

“No, why are you really upset?” He knew Zelda wouldn’t really be this upset over Link disappearing for a little bit, the princesses knew Link could take care of himself. 

Zelda broke. 

“Because I yelled at Link and said horrible things to him and now one of the only people I have left hates me!” She held back angry tears. 

They stung at her eyes, she hated feeling like this. Out of control, she couldn’t control what was going on around her, and couldn’t control herself. The soft anger that ate her from the inside out, sweeping her up in the emotion she so desperately wanted to conceal. 

King Dorephans face melted into concern and he reached out to draw Zelda into a hug. Instead of receiving the gesture, she ducked away and ran to the front of the throne room. 

“If you won’t find them I will!”

King Dorephan sighed and leaned back against his throne as the princess ran out of the room. Even before Calamity Ganon Zelda would put on dramatic shows like this if she didn’t get her way. But this time she seemed overly upset. The princess normally wouldn’t make good on the things she said she would do when she was this angry. 

King Dorephan frowned, “She wouldn’t be that stupid.” He watched Zelda's retreating figure stomping off towards the bridge. “Who am I kidding? She’s that stupid.”

Zelda was still biting back tears as she marched towards the bridge. She started to increase her speed as she went, painfully aware of the eyes that were on her. By the time she reached the end of the bridge she was running full tilt. 

As she passed the final guard, the princess halted when a thought hit her. Zelda peered up at the setting sun. 

“If I want to be safe I should probably take a weapon.” She looked around and snatched up a particularly thick branch. 

“Perfect. Now I can save Link and Sidon from whatever trouble they’re in.”

She spoke out loud to herself to fill the silence. Zelda was used to doing this when she traveled with Link, and from the force of habit the princess did it now. 

As she walked along the path, Zelda imagined herself coming up on Prince Sidon and Link being attacked by Bobkins or some other monster. And they would be helpless and all of the sudden. Bam! Zelda to the rescue. 

She would be the hero and Link would be so relieved that she saved him, he would immediately forgive her. 

Princess Zelda smiled to herself, pushing her guilt down. 

“See, everything is going to be fine. Link’s always forgiven me before. Why would now be any different?” 

As she walked, immersed in her thoughts, she didn’t see the Lizaloth until she nearly tripped over it. Before she fell on top of the monster, Zelda twisted around and attempted to use her momentum from falling to strike it first. 

Somehow it worked. The monster dropped its weapon. A shiny boomerang. She quickly grabbed it. 

“Yes! An upgrade!” Zelda cheered to herself at this small victory. 

The monster regained its footing faster then Zelda was comfortable with and jumped backwards shifting from foot to foot. 

Zelda assumed a fighting position, or in more honest terms, what was closest to what she could remember of Links fighting stance. 

The monster shot it’s tongue out at her. Startled, Zelda’s first instinct was to dodge it by jumping to the side. Time suddenly slowed down and it felt to her as if the monster was moving in slow motion. 

She saw her chance and darted forward. Striking the creature repeatedly, she was out of breath when time seemed to speed up again. The Lizaloth screeched in pain and leapt back again. In a moment of pure instinct or bad judgement, Zelda wound her arm up and threw the boomerang as hard as she could.

She watched in anticipation as it soared through the air and missed the Lizaloth. 

“Shit.”

The monster jumped forward then back, getting ready to attack. 

“Come on Zelda, what would Link do.” 

The princess looked past the monster trying to see if she could find her boomerang. Instead she saw a sword leaning against a crate, maybe twenty, thirty feet away from her. 

She made up her mind. 

Zelda took a few steps back and then ran full speed towards the monster, aiming for the crate and the sword that lay against it. 

The princess was relieved when monster jumped back to avoid her attack. It landed behind the crate and now she had a straight shot to a weapon. 

Briefly the thought that she didn’t know how to use a sword flashed into her mind but she pushed it aside. It wasn’t time for her to overthink things, now was the time to act on pure instinct. 

Zelda charged forward, and grabbed the crate. 

“Instincts bad! Instincts bad!”

She hefted the crate over her head and threw it at the monster with all her strength. 

Surprisingly, the crate hit the monster and it fell to the ground. 

Zelda crouched on the ground, panting and out of breath, waiting for the monster to get up again. But it lay still. She crept up towards it and peered cationusly at it. When it twitched, she leapt back and grabbed the sword. 

When it moved again, she shrieked and struck the monster. It disappeared in a burst of black smoke and her sword clattered to the ground. 

She dropped down to the ground, tired and out of breath. 

“Damn, is this how Link feels when he’s fighting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to be a sap but thank you to everyone who comments, leaves kudos, or even just reads this. it’s really encouraging. 
> 
> peace out boy scouts - sir soep
> 
> leave anon hate in the comments.


	8. purple people eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link realizes something he should have realized a while ago. sidon tries his best to help link with it.

The night sky shone down on Prince Sidon and on Link, providing enough light so that the prince was able to watch Link as the hero took in the view of the sky. 

They had both moved from the position they were in, for a more comfortable one. Link had gone from sitting on Sidon’s lap, to leaning against his stomach as the prince laid on the ground. 

Sidon was alright with Link not sitting in his lap anymore because now he could stare openly at his hero. Watching Link’s body language gave Sidon more insight into what he was thinking better than words could. 

While the hero gazed at the stars, Sidon stared at him. He noticed every moment Link made, the slight fluttering of his lashes as his eyes darted back and forth. Tracking the stars in the sky. He saw Links face, concentrate as he thought about something, and then shift into excitement as he remembered it. 

As Sidon sat there in the moonlight with Link he couldn’t help but marvel at the hero’s beauty. Prince Sidon reached out and impulsively grabbed Links hand. 

“Link.” He has the hero’s full attention now. “Do you remember how you asked if there was anything else I wanted to talk about? Earlier?”

Link nodded then, out loud this time, agreed, “Yeah, I do.”

“Why did you disappear from the Zora’s Domain? You went out to pick flowers, then I didn’t see you until today.”

Link laughed to himself as he remembered the miscommunication between him and the prince. “I didn’t go to pick flowers. I went to defeat a Hinox.”

“Why didn’t you come back after that?”

“Because the Hinox beat me. I nearly died. And I didn’t want to come back and see your disappointment.” Links words were slow, carefully chosen. 

“I thought that you were picking flowers this whole time Link! How would I be disappointed. How could I be?”

Link chuckled nervously then tugged at his sleeve. “I don’t know, I thought maybe the guard who asked me to do it would have told you.” 

Sidon could see Links anxiousness about talking about this, and see Link struggling to get each word out. 

Prince Sidon's heart was going a million miles a minute as he watched Link talk to him. He knew that it was hard for Link to do this and the fact that the hero was trying so hard just for the prince made him feel a weird way. 

But as Sidon processed what Link said, he frowned. “A guard asked you to kill the Hinox? Which one?”

“I don’t know his name. But he was purple. Which I thought was weird.”

“And how did this Hinox defeat you? The Hinox that lives in this area is a young one. I’ve heard stories about you slaying even the oldest of Hinoxs.”

“I was ambushed. By a bowsman. While trying to fight the Hinox.” Links eyebrows creased then shot up in surprise as he realized. “Holy Hylia! It was a trap!”

Link sat straight up, his whole body tensing. He turned to Prince Sidon. “Have you ever seen a purple Zora around here?” 

“No I haven’t.” Sidon’s mind was reeling with this new information. He knew Link had plenty of enemies but to have one of these people in his kingdom? And to have one of them come so close to nearly succeeding in killing Link? It was almost too real for Sidon to process. 

“I’ve never seen a purple Zora. Ever. They don’t exist.”

“Well this one did. I saw him.”

“But how? They’re only legend.” Sidon was retreating deeper into shock. First he learns that Link almost died, and now Link’s telling him that a race of Zora long thought to be dead tried to kill Link. 

“Legend?”

Prince Sidon nodded, “Yes, it’s a story all Zora’s know. A race of purely purple Zora’s, living somewhere no one could ever find them. If a child was acting up, their parent would tell them that a purple Zora would come to take them away.”

Link sucked in a sharp breath. 

Prince Sidon looked at him with frightened eyes, “They were called the Merciless. If they really do exist, if you truly saw one. Then this is a terrifying discovery.”

“What’s the full legend of them? The whole story that you were told?”

“Ahh, I’m not sure. I know that every Zora tells it different. But the version that I was told, was that the purple Zora lived on a tall tall peak, to get there, first, you had to face an unnatural creature of earth.”

Sidon winced. “And then this is where my memories get foggy.” He muttered under his breath and thought for a moment. “Something about them being surrounded by princesses sworn to silence? And maybe traveling a path of rocks and water? Difficult journey, you know, standard legend stuff.”

Link waved his hands in frustration, but was unable to say anything. His brain was shutting down. The silenced hero tried to get a sentence out but stuttered and fell over his words and Sidon couldn’t understand him. 

Sidon grabbed Link’s hands. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. What do you want to know. What do you need to say?” 

Link wrenched his hands out of Sidon’s grasp and gestured wildly. Hands making circles and patterns as they moved through the space between the prince and Link

“You’re dizzy?” Sidon guessed. “Ah, no! You want to go back to kill the Hinox!”

Link dropped his face into his palm. This would never work. 

“You want me to continue the story about the purple Zora’s?” 

Link picked his head up and eagerly nodded. Maybe it could work. 

“There isn’t much more to tell. Oh except about why the Merciless are so scary. That's important.”

Sidon drew in a deep breath, preparing himself to tell the story. Link sat attentively, ready to commit the facts to memory. 

“They were said to be rare happening. Once every 1000 years a child would be conceived between a red Zora and a blue Zora. This child would grow up to be a servant of Ganon and all evil, no matter how loving and kind their parents were. No matter how they were raised or what happened, they would serve evil and only evil.” 

Prince Sidon sighed and looked up at the sky, “I don’t like that story. My father would tell it to me whenever I acted up, and it scared me back then. It still does now.”

Link jumped up and grabbed Sidon’s hand, pulling on the prince. Sidon complied and rose up off the ground. 

Link smiled at the prince, making Sidon’s heart skip a few beats, then turned around in the direction of the domain. He walked off confident that the prince would follow him. 

Sidon clutched his chest and sighed. He didn’t know if Link was good for his health or not. The hero was going to have to stop being so cute, Sidon’s heart couldn’t take much more of this. 

The prince realized that Link was quickly gaining ground and closed the distance between them. 

Link looked up at the prince and tilted his head when he heard Sidon chuckle under his breath. 

“Link, how have you not realized that the Hinox thing was a set up before now?” Sidon was amused that Link hadn’t put two and two together before tonight. 

Link shrugged. 

“I just never thought about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m thinking about deleting a chapter and combining it with a different one. i’d probably combine chapter 2 and 3. idk why i think that would flow better. 
> 
> also next week we get back to kickass zelda 
> 
> peace out boy scouts - sir soep
> 
> any comments are appreciated


	9. you get some fluff; everyone gets some fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zelda finds who she’s looking for, and they’re really cute about it.

Zelda trudged along worn path carrying a shield slung behind her on her back, a sword in her right hand and a spear in her left. 

She was carrying a club but after killing her fifth monster of the day it broke. Luckily the Moblin dropped a sword when it died. She decided to bring along a backup spear, she found leaning against a crate just in case her sword broke. Say what you will about her, but she prepared to take on a Lynel. 

Zelda smacked her forehead as she remembered why she was out here to begin with. 

“Oh shit, I still need to find Link and Sidon.”

She felt the cool air on her cheeks, turning them red from the chill. The path was dimly lit by the rising moon, and Zelda was exhausted. It was not an ideal time for her to be out, slightly lost in the woods. 

“I want to go back to Zora’s Domain. I’m tired and my feet hurt.” She almost added Links name onto the end of her sentence out of habit, but caught herself. She was used to complaining about these things to Link and not to herself, alone. 

A shadow fell across the path, and then quickly vanished again. Zelda squinted then looked up to where the owner of the shadow would have stood on the top of a ledge. It had looked like a Zora’s shadow. And the only reason a Zora would have to be out this late at night would be if they had run after a certain blond hero. 

“Hello!” She excitedly called. “Sidon? Link?” 

She dropped her sword and spear and started to climb the precipice. 

“It can’t be too hard to climb this,” Zelda reasoned with herself, “Link does stuff like this every day.”

Zelda, in her excitement, had forgotten that she wasn’t great at climbing a vertical rock surface. She reached the top of the rock wall and desperately grasped at the flat ground, unable to pull herself up. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” 

Zelda felt herself start to slip and shut her eyes tightly, tears starting to leak out of them. She was a fool to think she could do anything Link did. And now she was going to be the one who needed help, not Link. Once again, him the brave knight and her, the foolish princess. 

In desperation she threw her arm out as far out onto solid ground as she could, searching for anything to stop her fall. 

She felt a hand grasp hers and begin to pull her up. Zelda still kept her eyes shut tightly as they pulled her away from the edge. 

“Princess! Are you alright?” 

A foreign voice reached her ears, shocking her. In all honesty, the princess had expected Link to be the one who had saved her. 

Zelda looked up at the person who saved her, doing a thorough up and down look over their body. 

They, a zora guard from the looks of it, asked her again, “Are you alright Princess?” 

Zelda sucked in a breath, this Zora had no business being as attractive as they were. A plan started to form in the princess's mind. 

Zelda nodded, and stepped forward to be able to grab the Zora’s hands. 

“Thank you for helping me.” She looked into the Zora’s eyes and smiled, tilting her head in a way she knew would melt their heart. 

The Zora coughed and took a step back from Zelda, taking their hands from the princesses. They rubbed the back of their neck, “No problem, my princess.” 

It took all of Zelda's royal training for her not to have a reaction. How were they this beautiful and not weak to her charms? It wasn’t fair. 

She stepped forward towards the Zora again, making use of her shorter height, looking up at them through her lashes.

“Well, might I know my hero’s name?” 

The Zora took another step back, now clearly flustered, “Gaddison.” 

Zelda tilted her head, stepping closer once again “Pardon?”

“Gaddison. That’s my name. Yeah.”

“Alright then Gaddison,” Zelda smiled as the name passed through her lips. “I’ve never seen you in the Domain before. What a shame we haven’t met before now.” 

Gaddison rubbed the back of their neck again. “I don’t live in the Domain, or rather I don’t live in the palace.”

“Oh really?” Zelda tilted her head, encouraging the Zora standing in front of her to continue.

“Me and my group,” A fond smile stretched across Gaddison’s face at the thought of it, “We live in a village away from the palace. You should see it princess! Everyone would be so happy to meet you and see you!”

The Zora’s face was shining in delight, and Zelda smiled to herself. 

“Well then,” she placed her hand in Gaddison’s, “We should get going. I want to meet everybody.”

Gaddison smiled then started walking dragging the princess behind them in their haste. 

“Slow down! I can’t walk that fast.”

They stopped, “I’m sorry my princess, are you okay?” 

Zelda shifted her weight from foot to foot, wincing as pain shot up her legs. “Yes I’m alright, I am just not as fast as you.”

“Are you sure you’re alright my princess? 

Zelda nodded, and took a step forward so she could prove her point. “See, I’m just fine.” 

Then she tripped. 

She felt her ankle give way and twist, then her body pitched forward. Zelda braced herself to hit the ground and squeezed her eyes closed. 

Gaddison lunged forward and swept her up just before she hit the ground. 

“My princess, I don’t think you’re alright.” 

Zelda opened her eyes and couldn’t help the blush that slowly crept across her face. Gaddison was holding her in a way that Zelda knew was called the “bridal style”. 

She hid her face against Gaddison’s chest. 

The strong Zora looked down at her and smiled. They knew what they were doing, and what they were doing was flirting with the princess as hard as they could. 

After a short bit, Gaddison stopped. Zelda picked her head up from where it was leaning against the Zora’s chest and looked up. 

Her breath was stolen as she took in the view. The princess looked up to see Gaddison watching her. 

Gaddison smiled down at the princess in their arms. They could practically see the stars shining in Zelda’s eyes after she had seen the reservoirs beauty. 

Their chest filled with joy. ‘I’ll show the princess everything! I’ll show her everything, if that will make her be happy like this forever.’

Out loud, they told the princess, “Don’t worry, it gets better.” Gaddison smiled at the princess. 

They steeled themselves for the long trek back to their home. 

Zelda rested her head against Gaddison’s chest once again, mind filled with the beauty that Zora’s Domain had to offer. The blue and purple rocks that surrounded the reservoir were stunningly gorgeous. The night sky was reflected almost perfectly against the glassy surface of the water. 

The night stretched thin as the Zora and the princess traveled in comfortable silence. 

Eventually they made it around the reservoir. Zelda was nodding off to sleep when suddenly she heard a rumbling sound. She jerked awake as Gaddison started to run full tilt. 

“Gaddison! What’s going on!” 

“AHHHHH.” Gaddison screamed in response. 

Zelda clung to the Zora’s shoulders and peered behind them. “Holy Hylia! There’s a rock monster, go faster aHHHH!” Her voice turned into a scream as the monster hurled a chunk of rock out them. 

The Zora started to push Zelda over their shoulder. 

“What are you doing!” Zelda screamed, panicking. 

“Get on my back!” Gaddison screamed back, also panicking. 

“What, why? This isn’t the best time to do this Gaddison!”

The ground shook as the monster threw another chunk of rock out them, and the Zora stumbled. 

“Just trust me!”

Zelda grumbled and began trying to climb over Gaddison’s shoulders and onto their back. Somehow she made it without falling off. 

“Zelda hold on!”

“Hold on? What? Why!” The princess looked up ahead of them, “Oh my Hylia!” 

Gaddison drove into a pond and began swimming towards a waterfall. 

“Stop! Stop! Stop! I won’t be able to hold on, Gaddison!”

Gaddison ignored her and continued to swim towards the waterfall, Zelda clinging desperately to their back. 

‘Please Hylia, let this work.’ They sent up a silent prayer, then set their teeth and leapt towards the waterfall. 

As the water rushed past them Zelda held onto Gaddison’s back for dear life, screaming the entire way up. 

They reached the top of the waterfall and were catapulted into the air. Zelda at this point decided to just shut her eyes and wait till they landed on solid ground with no monsters or waterfalls to kill them. 

Gaddison had returned to carrying her bridal style and Zelda just focused on listening to their heart beat as they walked. 

“Zelda.”

Zelda nodded but kept her eyes closed. 

“Zelda, you can open your eyes, I'm not gonna drop you.”

The princess slowly opened her eyes, and once again her breath was stolen. 

They were standing at the peak of a mountain, flowers surrounding them. 

The sun had started to rise, and was bathing everything in color and in light. As the sun hit the place they were standing in, the flowers were illuminated. Zelda gasped as their colors seemed to set ablaze and dance in the wind. 

Her hair was blown back suddenly by a strong gust of wind. Petals, propelled by the same gust, were swept into the air. Dancing and falling around her and Gaddison almost like magic. 

Gaddison sat down, setting Zelda in their lap. 

“Isn’t beautiful?” The Zora sighed, “I think it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” 

Zelda peered up at them, “Oh? What’s some of the other most beautiful things you’ve seen? I want to see them too!”

Gaddison laughed, and looked fondly down at Zelda. “Well for starters, you.” 

Zelda leaned back against Gaddison, trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her face. 

“Oh embarrassed now are we?” they gently teased. 

“No, I’m just enjoying the sunrise.” Zelda looked up at them through her eyelashes and smiled. 

In the sunlight, she could see the striking color of the Zora’s scales, a beautiful light purple. 

They shimmered like diamonds, but were colored like the petals of a thousand violets. Zelda shook her head, she was thinking like a lovestruck teenager. 

Then again, she technically was a love struck teenager, so she was allowed to think like this, right? It’s not like anyone would ever know, and no one would ever read it or something. 

She laughed to herself at the thought of someone taking the time to record the little things like this about her journey. 

“What’s so amusing princess?”

Zelda shook her head, “Nothing, just thinking about something.”

The Zora fell back into the grass, flowers gently waving around their face. Zelda smiled and sat beside them. 

“This flower reminds me of you.” 

Zelda plucked a violet from the ground, and held it against Gaddison’s scales. The violet matched the shade of purple almost perfectly. 

Gaddison took the flower from her grasp and held it in front of their face. They hummed thoughtfully. 

They sat up and pointed at a flower a few feet away from them and the princess. 

“That flower reminds me of you, my princess.”

Zelda followed Gaddison’s finger to where it was pointing to a silent princess. 

She stared in quiet wonder, and reached a hesitant hand out towards it. Zelda ran her finger across one of the petals then down the stem of the rare flower. 

“Wow,” The princess breathed the word, “There’s so few of them left, they’re so precious.”

Gaddison smiled and moved their hand underneath Zelda’s chin, to guide her head to face them. 

“Just like you, precious and beautiful.”

Zelda smiled and averted her eyes, she was slightly overwhelmed with how intense the Zora’s gaze was. Especially since they were so attractive, it made it hard for her to stare them in the eyes for long. 

“Well,” Gaddison stood and stretched. “Not much longer until we’re to the village.” 

They scooped the princess up with ease. 

“I can walk.” Zelda protested weakly, crossing her fingers and hoping that the Zora wouldn’t put her down. 

“It’s alright my flower, just let me carry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the rock monster science just picture two dumbasses running for your lives and you’re good really. 
> 
> gaddison is not an OC btw. and they are non-binary. 
> 
> sorry for disappearing for a bit but this weeks chapter is long so oh well
> 
> peace out boy scouts - sir soep
> 
> leave anon hate in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to have more than one chapter. im going to try and make each chapter at least 1k words long, any longer and my commitment issues are gonna jump out
> 
> leave anon hate in the comments


End file.
